Medical facilities such as hospitals use monitoring and medical equipment from multiple vendors using different vendor proprietary formats. Thus, it is extremely difficult to consolidate the data collected.
In current practice, caregivers (medical professionals) such as nurses visit patients' rooms to adjust medications and attend to alarms generated by the patient monitoring equipment. Many visits merely involve turning off an alarm on the patient monitoring device after verifying the health of the patient. The caregiver later notes the visit, the tasks performed and the records the time of the visit. However, often these recorded times are not accurate, as these handwritten notes are typically typed into a computerized entry system many hours later, likely at the end of the caregiver's shift.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.